Carta de una madre
by Andrea Potter Cullen
Summary: Después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Molly esta preparando una cena para sus hijos y nietos cuando encuentra una lechuza con una carta de Lily Potter.


**CARTA DE UNA MADRE.**

**SUMARY: **Después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Molly esta preparando una cena para sus hijos y nietos cuando encuentra una lechuza con una carta de Lily Potter.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años de la derrota del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos; Lord Voldemort.

Ahora Molly Weasley se encontraba preparando una cena para su numerosa familia, y es que el haber tenido 7 hijos conllevaba a esto.

Durante la batalla se perdieron muchas vidas, pero una personalmente marco la vida de la familia Weasley, la muerte del gemelo de George, Fred.

Harry, el siempre se culpaba de las muertes en especial la del gemelo, George ya no sonreía como antes, y Molly solo salía adelante por sus nietos.

Molly estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no noto la lechuza parda que estaba a su lado mirándola con curiosidad.

Tomó la carta que esta le tendía y la leyó.

_Estimada Molly._

_Te preguntarás quien soy, pero simplemente responderé: una madre, y una que entiende tu dolor perfectamente._

_Perdiste a Fred, se que aun te duele, lo veo en tus ojos, al igual que tus hijos, Arthur, tus nueras y Harry._

_Pero quiero que sepas que el esta muy bien, de hecho está a mi lado ahora mismo, viendo esta carta, esta feliz por tu familia, sabe que George y tu saldrán adelante por ellos. _

_Te diré que cuando vio a mi hijo salir con Ginny se puso a bailar y chillar como un loco, diciendo que el mejor que nadie la protegería y cuidaría, y cuando ambos se casaron llegó a llorar de alegría._

_Quiero además agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hijo, por Harry. Fuiste lo que James y yo no pudimos ser par el, padres. Le diste el amor que merecía, y creíste en el como nadie más._

_Ahora en estas líneas te digo que cuido y cuidare igualmente a Fred, al igual que James, con quien ya es amigo, juntos se la pasan molestando a Severus, claro con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus. _

_Así que solamente eso, lo prometo, porque me llamo Lily Evans. _

_Juro que lo cuidaré hasta que llegue el día en que se reencuentren aquí._

_Con cariño y agradecimiento_

_Lily Potter._

La pelirroja mayor releyó la carta mil veces.

-Gracias- Susurro entre lagrimas, sabiendo que Lily la escucharía donde sea que estuviera.

Y de esto se aseguro cuando la lechuza desapareció a su lado, susurrando suavemente "A ti, gracias por todo".

-Mamá, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Ginny entrando en la cocina con Harry.

-Nada hija, nada- Luego miro a Harry –Tu madre te ama- Y le sonrió.

Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?-

-Simplemente lo se, hija- Y siguió haciendo la cena.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Abuela- Sollozaban los niños al darse cuenta de que la vida de Molly Weasley colgaba de un hilo.

-Mis preciosos…- Susurro ella con la voz cansada.

-Abuela no nos dejes- Seguían los niños.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir junto con Arthur y Fred- Les dijo.

-Pero mamá… Lucha un poco más- Decía Ginny entre sollozos mientras era abrazada por su esposo, el cual también lloraba.

-Harry…- Llamo, a lo que el azabache levantó la mirada- Busca en mi delantal- Ordeno la pellirroja mayor.

Así lo hizo Harry, hasta que saco una carta, ya gastada con el tiempo.

-Ábrela y léela- Siguió ordenando.

Harry obedientemente hizo caso a su suegra.

Al terminar todos lloraban a mares, George estaba feliz de que su gemelo se acordara de el. Mientras que Harry sonreía contento de que su madre, padre, padrino y "tío" protegieran a Fred.

-Por eso, hijo mío, se que tu madre te ama- Sonrió Molly al chico.

-Gracias- Dijo el.

Minutos después la pelirroja se encontraba despidiéndose de sus hijos y nietos. Para luego, abandonarlos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo último que recordaba Molly era la imagen de sus hijos y nietos llorando, además de Harry con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar semejante, pero a la vez diferente a King Cross.

-Molly…- Susurro alguien a espaldas de ella.

Esta se giró y se encontró con el, el amor de su vida, el padre de sus hijos y abuelo de sus nietos.

Arthur le sonrió a su esposa, que ahora aparentaba 20 años.

-Vamos amor- La tomo de la mano llevándola a otro lugar. En este se 6 personas de espalda.

Arthur se acerco alegremente a ellos, mientras Molly los miraba interrogante.

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a alguien- Las seis personas se voltearon, Lily al reconocerla, se hecho a llorar.

-Molly… Molly…- Susurraba entre sollozos la pelirroja, Molly se acerco a ella y ambas se abrazaron.

Lentamente, fue reconociendo al resto de las personas, frente a ella estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, James Potter y…. Fred.

-¡Hijo!- Grito echándose a sus brazos.

-Madre- Susurro el abrazándola de vuelta.

Ambos se abrazaron por varios minutos, olvidándose de la presencia de los demás.

-Amor, creo que deberías ver algo- Le dijo suavemente Arthur.

Este, en compañía de Fred y Lily la llevó a una gran pared blanca. Luego de que Arthur se pasara 3 veces frente a la pared, apareció una imagen.

_-Amor, la extraño- Susurraba la pelirroja abrazando a su esposo._

_-Lo se Ginny, pero tienes que salir adelante para mostrarle a los chicos que no se tienen que echar a morir, Molly esta en un mejor lugar, con Fred y Arthur. Y ahora, ella lo está cuidando personalmente- Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso y salieron afuera de la casa._

_-Mama- Chillaron James, Albus y Lily corriendo hacia ella._

-Ellos estarán bien…- Susurro Molly al viento. Mientras le pedía a Lily un pergamino y lápiz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Fue algo que me salió en el momento, creo que el final quedo mal, pero lo editaré para corregirlo. **

**Por si el final no quedó claro, Molly les escribiría una carta a sus hijos, tal como lo hizo Lily con ella.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
